


8

by Lost_Petal



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, I Tried, M/M, Sokka is an emotional mess, Song fic, Time Skips, semi canon compliant?, this is a sad one gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 09:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25468894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Petal/pseuds/Lost_Petal
Summary: Angsty Zukka Song Fic w/ Lyrics
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 33





	8

**Author's Note:**

> the song is 8 by Billie Eilish  
> the parts that are italicized are the lyrics

_Wait a minute, let me finish_

_I know you don't care_

_But can you listen?_

During the fight Sokka sees something familiar tied around the wrist of the enemy. Katara’s necklace, their moms necklace, he needs to get it back. Maneuvering him away from everyone wasn’t hard, a few deliberate attacks sends him into the tree line. The moment Zuko realized what he had done was palpable, his eyes burned and attacks became erratic. Sokka was on the defense but once he saw an opening he made a grab for the necklace. He snagged it the knot coming undone then he was hit his body crashing against a tree making him see spots. He tried to refocus not even noticing the singe on his clothes as the necklace falls to the dirt. Zuko bent down to pick the necklace back up his face twisted into a snarl as he turned away.

Barely catching his breath Sokka makes a desperate plea, “It was our mothers” Zuko stopped his retreat but did not turn around. Sokka rushed to continue his voice a hoarse whisper. “She was killed in a raid when we were kids. It’s all Katara has left, it’s all we have left of her.” With his head down trying to blink away the tears the footsteps of the price continued, carrying him away. When Sokka raised his eyes again the red armor was replaced by a soft band of blue on the ground.

_I came committed, guess I overdid it_

_Wore my heart out on a chain_

_Around my neck, but now it's missin', hmm_

The Blue Spirit is frozen under Sokka’s gaze. The more Sokka learns about him the more confused he is he overviews his information out loud, “… that time you saved that kid from soldiers and on a personal note you rescued my friend after he got captured while I was sick.” Turning to face the spirit with a playful smirk, knowing the exact color of the eyes that are boring back into him from under the mask. “So why are you still so intent on being the bad guy Prince Zuko?”

With a growl of rage a he sends a blast of flame at the other boy. “You know nothing about me.” The mask hid the fear in his eyes but could not calm the shake in his hands. “You know nothing, I didn’t free the avatar out of the goodness of my heart” he hissed “I needed him for myself, for my honor.”

Sokka approached slowly like you would an injured animal. “Why do you think you need it?” Zukos entire body tensed but did not flee as Sokka placed his hands over his shaking ones “You already have honor Zuko, don’t you see?” Even with the mask on Zuko thinks their faces are too close, Sokkas eyes too blue, and his words too genuine. Zuko shoves him away trying not to wince at the yelp he makes as he hits the floor. Sokka doesn’t even bother to look up, he knows the Blue Spirit is gone.

_You said, "Don't treat me badly"_

_But you said it so sadly_

_So I did the best I could_

_Not thinkin' you would have left me gladly_

It wasn’t supposed to happen like this in each other’s arms in the little apartment above the Jasmine Dragon. The tea shop where Zuko worked under the name of Lee. The tea shop were Sokka wandered in to ask to put up posters. The tea shop Sokka kept coming back to when all his posters were gone. ‘Lee’ would sit with Sokka during his break or walk to the market with him after his shift. Today was different. Today Zuko had off, so they stayed in, where Zuko could be Zuko. “You know you look good in green.” Sokka said absent mindedly playing with the hair of the firebender curled up in his lap. His breath hitched at the compliment turning into the Sokkas neck to mumble something. Usually he would flirt, tease, or otherwise press the situation. However hes been learning that with Zuko everything has to be careful, gentle. He slowly slid his arms down wrapping around his waist pulling him closer while placing a soft kiss into black hair. He tensed for a second letting out a raspy breath that sent a shiver up Sokkas spine. He looked up shaking hands sliding up his back. The kiss is soft and sweet. They pull away slowly eyes closed and foreheads pressed together drinking it in. Until it shatters. He chose Azula. Of course he chose Azula. Zuko wouldn’t even meet Sokkas gaze knowing the hurt and betrayal that would be in his eyes. The Avatar falls and Sokkas heartbreak is the least of his worries.

_I know you're not sorry_

_Why should you be?_

_'Cause who am I to be in love_

_When your love never is for me?_

Aang is forgiving and willing to let Zuko in. Tophs seismic sense knows that Zuko is telling the truth so she got on board before Anng did. Katara despite being unhappy trusted Aangs decision. It came down to Sokka, they didn’t know what happened in Ba Sing Se. They didn’t know about the small smiles, the soft touch of the wrist right before he would take his hand, the kisses that were so soft and slow. They didn’t know that he wasn’t over him. They didn’t know there was anything to be over. With his sister backing the Avatar he caved.

_So I think I better go_

_I never really know how to please you_

Sokka walked Zuko to his room. “Here you go. Home sweet home, for now.” The ice in his voice makes Zuko flinch but Sokka doesn’t care. Zuko opened his mouth but Sokka barrels on before he can start. “How could you do that? Why couldn’t you have gotten your head out of your ass sooner!” Tears threatened to spill as he started to yell “What the fuck was I to you? Did I mean anything?” his voice broke “Did you even care?”

_You're lookin' at me like I'm see-through_

_I guess I'm gonna go_

Zuko stares at him forcing his face to be neutral his mouth snapped shut. His thoughts reeling unable to process anything quickly enough to speak. The silence dripped with Sokkas tears. “Right,” He let out a pained and bitter chuckle. “of course not.” He turned on his heel to go back to the group.

_I just never know how you feel_

_Do you even feel anything?_

His brain finally leapt into action grabbing at his wrist. Sokka turned back around at the contact wrenching his arm away. Before he can let out a verbal lash lips are pressed to his. Sweet and warm but a little bit more pressure, like there is something to prove. Fighting the part that wanted to kiss back Sokka shoved Zuko away a fitting role reversal as he slumped to the stone floor. “You never do that again.” He spoke as if the words were laced with poison. The sentiment punctuated by his foot falls growing ever quieter into the temple. Once Zuko was in complete silence he allowed himself to cry. 


End file.
